Un 31 Octobre
by maia malaga
Summary: Cela faisait une semaine que le charme du fidelitas avait été pratiqué pourtant,Sirius était inquiet. Quelque chose n'allait pas. petit OS sur la nuit où les Potter sont morts.


Sirius tournait dans son appartement comme un lion en cage, s'asseyait pour se relever, prenait un livre et le refermait aussitôt, allumant et éteignant compulsivement la radio. N'y tenant plus, il sortit et enfourcha sa moto.

Il ne la fit pas voler, roulant au grès des rues à travers la partie moldu de la ville, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un snack sans charme où il commanda un café qu'il sirota en regardant sans vraiment les voir les enfants dehors qui par grappes allaient de porte en porte réclamer des bonbons.

On ne le poursuivait pas. On ne le suivait même pas.

Bien sûr, ça faisait à peine une semaine qu'il était devenu le gardien du secret de James et Lily, du moins pour la version officielle, et bien sûr, ceux qui étaient au courant se comptaient sur les doigts d'une... des deux mains.

C'était beaucoup trop, et des secrets bien mieux gardés au sein de l'ordre avaient été divulgués à Voldemort en beaucoup moins de temps sans que personne ne sache comment.

Et même sans ça, les membres de l'ordre tombaient tous comme des mouches, l'un après l'autre. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que Sirius n'apprenne la mort de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. La dernière en date étant McKinnon, elle et toute sa famille...

La vérité, c'est que Sirius, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, même avec ses facultés _d'animagus_, ne pourrait jamais protéger Lily et James. Sitôt attrapé, parce qu'il _allait_ être attrapé, il ne se faisait aucune illusion là-dessus, Voldemort fouillerait sa tête jusqu'à trouver le fameux sésame, et en admettant que, par miracle, il ne réussisse pas à forcer son esprit, il le tuerait, et le _fidelitas_ serait amoindri. Parce que Voldemort était trop fort pour eux, tout simplement. C'était pour ça qu'il avait demandé à Peter de devenir le gardien du secret, tandis que lui servirai de leurre. C'était leur seule chance de protéger James, Lily et Harry. Et Peter était l'homme de la situation à plus d'un titre :

D'une part, il n'avait jamais était un guerrier hors-pair, de fait, Voldemort ne lui prêterait aucune attention, mais surtout, c'était un maraudeur, un de ses meilleurs amis depuis sa première année à Poudlard et ça, ça valait n'importe quel C.V.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il connaissait Remus depuis tout aussi longtemps, et pourtant, il ne l'avait pas mit dans la confidence. Par pragmatisme tout d'abord : Dumbledore l'envoyait régulièrement en mission chez les loups-garous, notamment dans l'entourage de Greyback. Si par malheur il lui arrivait quelque chose, mieux valait qu'il n'ait pas trop d'infos à divulguer.

L'autre raison qu'il ne s'avouait qu'à moitié, c'est que Remus n'était, et c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire, plus lui-même ces derniers temps. Probablement à cause de ses missions justement qui étaient moralement très difficile à supporter. C'était le « probablement » qui gênait Sirius, d'autant que Remus n'en parlait jamais. Oh, ça n'aurait pas dû l'inquiéter plus que ça, Remus n'avait jamais été du genre à se livrer après tout, il avait toujours fait preuve d'une certaine pudeur pour ça.

Ou bien peut-être que s'il ne se confiait pas, c'est parce qu'il leur cachait des choses.

Il y a ne serait-ce que quelques mois, Sirius se serait ri au nez de soupçonner un de ses amis si promptement, mais il y avait bien quelqu'un qui les balançait ! Et il n'avait pas le temps de tirer les choses au clair avec Remus. Alors non, mieux valait ne rien lui dire. C'était la meilleure option.

Et pourtant...

On ne le poursuivait pas, il avait parcouru la moitié de la ville au guidon de la moto la plus flashy qui soit, et on ne le suivait même pas.

Ça n'était pas normal.

Est-ce qu'il se faisait des idées ? Est-ce qu'ils savaient ? Et ce que le plan avait été éventé ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient capturé Peter ?

D'un mouvement brusque, il se leva et courut vers sa moto. Démarrant presque avant de l'avoir enfourchée.

Peter était tellement paniqué qu'il avait déménagé au moins trois fois cette année, avant de carrément finir par errer d'hôtel en hôtel. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'avait choisi ; quand il s'agissait de se cacher, c'était lui le meilleur. La dernière adresse en date était une chambre miteuse à Birmingham avec vue sur l'échangeur de l'autoroute. Y aller en volant ne prenait pas longtemps, mais il sembla à Sirius que le trajet dura des heures. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers de l'hôtel, et toqua fébrilement à la porte. Personne ne répondit.

-Peter ? Peter tu es là ?

N'y tenant plus, Sirius déverrouilla la porte d'un _alohomora _et entra en trombe.

Vide, la chambre était entièrement vide. Pas de sac de voyage au pied du lit, pas de brosse à dent sur le rebord du lavabo, le lit fait de façon impeccable. .

Il était parti.

Sans le prévenir.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sirius pour comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Parce que si Peter avait été attaqué, il n'aurait pas eu le temps d'emballer ses affaires, et s'il était parti sans rien lui dire alors...

Sirius ressortit aussi vite qu'il était venu courant pour la dernière fois de la soirée vers sa moto. Il mit les gaz à fond et se rua aussi vite qu'il le put à Godric's Hollow.

«Pas possible, marmonnait-il, pas possible, c'est pas possible... Plus vite !»

Enfin, les toits du village si caractéristiques furent en vue, mais, celui de la maison de James avait disparu.

Il aurait accéléré un peu plus si ça avait été possible.

Son cœur se glaça et il se crasha plus qu'il atterrit au pied de la maison. Laissant choir la moto sans même prendre la peine de couper le moteur, regardant avec effroi la maison complètement éventrée, un léger nuage de poussière encore en suspension dans l'air.

Sans la façade, Sirius avait l'impression d'être face à une maison de poupée géante, mais ça n'était pas une poupée abandonnée par terre au premier étage, c'était bel bien le corps de Lily, tellement reconnaissable avec ses longs cheveux roux.

Sirius se serait précipité à l'intérieur si au même moment Hagrid ne s'était pas extirpé des décombres, un amas de couvertures hurlant à pleins poumons au creux des bras.

-Harry ! S'exclama Sirius.

-Merlin, Sirius, coupe cette chose, s'exclama le demi-géant en désignant la moto.

D'un geste distrait de la baguette Sirius coupa le moteur.

-Il n'a rien ? s'exclama-t-il. Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il montra du doigt la plaie d'un rouge vif que le bambin avait sur le front.

-Il n'a rien de grave, répondit Hagrid d'un ton apaisant.

-Et James ? Demanda Sirius en faisant mine de se précipiter à l'intérieur.

-Non, attend Sirius n'entre pas ! S'exclama Hagrid en le retenant par l'épaule. Je voulais d'abord sortir le p'tit, dit-il d'un ton plus doux.

Sirius comprit. Il se plaqua la main sur a bouche et fondit en larme. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la maison et il le vit : Un pan de mur s'était effondré sur le corps de James. On ne distinguait plus que sa tête, les yeux fixes et grands ouverts, une expression d'effroi sur le visage.

Hagrid reprit la parole, toujours du même ton apaisant, sa main toujours sur son épaule, mais Sirius ne comprit pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

-On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça, murmura-t-il.

Toujours hébété, il leva lentement sa baguette dans les airs. Il dégagea le corps de James avec une infinie lenteur le faisant léviter et le posa délicatement sur le sol. Il fit de même avec le corps de Lily à l'étage, avant d'invoquer des draps et de les recouvrir.

Mais il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Tout n'était pas fini. Harry était vivant lui, et il n'avait plus ses parents désormais. Il fallait le protéger, de Voldemort, de Peter aussi…

À la pensée de Peter, Sirius sentit son sang bouillir, mais il ne fallait pas penser à lui, pas pour le moment du moins.

-Donne-moi Harry, Hagrid, dit-il d'une voix soudainement beaucoup plus ferme et maîtrisée.

Hagrid eut un air désolé.

-Je ne peux pas... Dumbledore m'a dit de l'emmener.

-Non, il faut le mettre en sécurité, Voldemort...

-Voldemort est parti, Sirius.

-Parti ? répéta Sirius lentement, Comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

Il aurait dû demander ça en premier. Est- ce que c'était James et Lily qui l'avait vaincu ?

-Je... Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris comment. Mais il est parti, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Sirius pour assimiler l'information, ça semblait tellement grotesque, qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire. Parti. Comme ça.

Puis il regarda à nouveau les corps de Lily et James.

-C'est ma faute, dit-il tout à coup.

-Quoi ? répondit Hagrid sans comprendre, non, bien sûr que non.

Sa faute, et celle de Peter.

-Il faut mettre Harry en sureté, répéta-t-il, donne-le moi Hagrid.

-Je suis les ordres de Dumbledore, répondit Hagrid d'une voix ferme.

Mais Dumbledore ne savait pas pour Peter réalisa soudain Sirius. Il était le seul à savoir en réalité.

-Où ça ? Où est-ce que Dumbledore veut que tu l'emmène ?

-A Little Whinging, chez la sœur de Lily, Dumbledore m'attend là-bas.

-La moldue...

Bégonia, non Petula... peu importe, il ne la connaissait pas, il savait juste qu'elle et Lily ne s'entendaient pas très bien et que sans pouvoirs elle ne risquait pas de protéger Harry.

-Il ne sera pas en sécurité, là-bas ! Hagrid...

-Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait, Sirius ! Tonna le garde-chasse.

Le jeune homme resta un instant muet.

-Très bien, abdiqua-t-il au bout d'un moment, prend la moto alors, tu iras plus vite.

-Mais, et toi ? demanda Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'en aurais plus besoin maintenant, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle le gênerait plus qu'autre chose pour retrouver Peter. Son sang se remit à bouillir à cette pensée, chaque muscle de son corps se contracta. « Traître », pensa-t-il. Et soudain, savoir Peter vivant alors que les corps de James et Lily reposaient à quelques mètres lui fut insupportable.

Il allait le tuer.

-Sirius, je dois vraiment emmener le petit, mais tu ne devrais pas rester seul dit encore Hagrid, l'air inquiet.

-Non, tu as raison, répondit Sirius en essayant d'adopter un ton détaché, je vais rentrer alors...

Sans doute avait-il l'air encore plus suspect de cette façon, mais Hagrid hocha la tête, et souleva le bolide d'une main pour le remettre sur ses roues.

-Attends, dit soudainement Sirius.

Il s'approcha de Hagrid, et tendis la main vers Harry, tout emmitouflé dans les couvertures, il avait les yeux grand ouverts, mais ne pleurait plus.

-Ah bientôt... j'espère.

-Ça va aller, Sirius, dit Hagrid.

Sirius hocha raidement la tête. Hagrid mit les gaz et bientôt la moto disparut dans le ciel.

Sitôt Hagrid parti, il prit sa forme canine. Il ne se ferait pas arrêter avant d'avoir mis la main sur Peter.

La traque n'avait pas été longue tout compte fait. Non pas que la chance eut été avec lui. Simplement il était le dernier témoin à supprimer. Sirius n'aurait jamais pensé que Peter oserait, et quelque part, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait faire preuve de courage. Toujours est-il que Sirius était repassé chez lui en quatrième vitesse pour récupérer les babioles que lui avait offert Fol-Œil.

C'est en redescendant dans la rue qu'il l'avait vu, bien en face de lui, il avait cru voir un sourire torve se dessiner sur son affreuse face de traître, bien qu'en réalité, il fut trop loin pour le voir clairement. Un voile rouge passa devant ses yeux, ses tempes se mirent à bourdonner et son rythme cardiaque accéléra. Il ne réfléchit pas plus loin et baguette au clair se précipita sur lui, mais Peter décampa aussi sec. Peine perdu. Sirius avait toujours été le plus rapide, et il le savait. Il gagnait peu à peu du terrain, tout aveuglé qu'il était tant par la fureur que par le soleil matinal qui se levait peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que Peter ne se retrouve plus qu'à quelque mètre de lui.

Tout à coup, celui-ci fit volte-face, une expression de colère lui déformant le visage.

-Lily et James, Sirius, comment tu as pu faire ça ? hurla-t-il soudain.

L'espace d'une seconde, Sirius fut désarçonné. Désarçonné par le fait que Peter lui faisait face alors qu'il aurait dû fuir au fond d'un trou, désarçonné par la fausse accusation, désarçonné enfin parce qu'en dépit de tout, c'était son ami de toujours qui se tenait face lui.

Juste une seconde.

Puis le monde disparut dans un grand boum.

Sirius eut à peine le temps de conjurer un sort de bouclier. Il fut projeté en arrière, et atterrit rudement à quelques mètres de là où il se trouvait, une odeur infecte de carbonisé le pris à la gorge. Il se remit sur pied, tentant de distinguer quelque chose à travers l'épais nuage de poussière et de fumée.

Il fit un pas, s'arrêta net, fixa avec horreur le bras sur lequel il venait de marcher. La fumée s'estompait peu à peu. Il y avait des gens, des moldus, à l'air horrifié qui ouvraient et refermaient la bouche sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte. L'explosion lui avait explosé les tympans, comprit-il.

Et il y avait les corps. Plein de corps par terre tout autour de lui. Il avança en titubant jusqu'à l'endroit où Peter s'était trouvé un instant plus tôt. Mais tout ce qu'il découvrit se fut un doigt. Celui de Peter reconnut-il.

Il balaya à nouveau la scène du regard, les moldus horrifiés, les cadavres par terre, le doigt de Peter.

Il s'était fait avoir. Il s'était fait avoir de bout en bout.

Plus de James, plus de Lily, et des cadavres tout autours.

« Mais Voldemort est parti, pourtant. » pensa-t-il.

Il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt, il comprenait trop bien. Et c'était tellement absurde, tellement grotesque que s'en était affreusement drôle.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il riait.

D'abord se furent ses épaules qui tremblèrent, ça aurait presque pu passer pour un sanglot. Puis la tête rejetée en arrière, puis le mal de côte, puis le souffle qui vînt à lui manquer.

Il riait, riait, mais il ne s'entendait même pas.

Pas plus qu'il n'entendit les aurors transplaner. Ils apparurent seulement autour de lui dans un profond silence, silhouettes fantomatiques émergeant d'à travers la fumée, baguettes braquées sur lui. Il n'entendit pas non plus ce qu'ils lui dirent. Il sentit seulement ses mains se faire entraver, son corps se soulever à quelque centimètre du sol. Le tout dans un brouillard cotonneux dont il n'arrivait pas à sortir, mais au travers duquel il crut entendre un grand clac, métallique.

Puis, peu à peu, il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait : une porte noire et close, des murs noirs et hauts, une fenêtre donnant sur un horizon bouché par des nuages noirs, des cris sourds qui filtraient à travers les murs.

Et soudain, la certitude qu'il ne serait plus jamais heureux.


End file.
